LÁGRIMAS DE OTOÑO
by Lauralanthalasa3
Summary: Alguien se acuerda de este fic? Weno, es la historia de un grupo de gente y de sus sentimientos en tiempos dificiles. q conste q no he leido el 6º libro Siento el retraso pero al fin tango tiempo para escribir y para leer y ponerme el dia.
1. Lágrimas de otoño

Muy bien, muchos me han pedido que relatara mi historia, pero nunca he tenido ánimo para hacerlo, así que vas a ser la primera persona que oiga la oiga pronunciada por mis labios. Se que tu ahora me ves feliz, con mi familia, mi marido que me quiere, mi casa, mi perro, mi trabajo... pero yo no siempre he sido feliz. En mi vida ha habido mucho sufrimiento, sufrimiento que se ha encargado de darle cierto toque helado a mi mirada, la ironía de mis palabras y la forma hiriente que puedo llegar a usar cuando lo necesito, solo con mis enemigos, eso si.  
  
Todo comenzó un día de otoño de mi quinto curso en Hogwarts. Era más de media noche y andaba sobre un manto de hojas amarillas caídas de los árboles. Yo para aquel entonces era una pequeña niña buena y tenía miedo a ser descubierta por el ruido de las hojas bajo mis pies. Hice memoria para saber porque estaba a esas horas fuera del castillo. Yo entraba en mi sala común cuando vi que acababa de llegarle a mi hermano una carta que me sorprendió porque el correo solía llegar en el desayuno. Recuerdo que esa fue una de las pocas veces que le vi llorar hasta ese momento. Él levantó la vista buscando el apoyo de sus amigos, pero se encontró con mis ojos sorprendidos y aterrados buscando una explicación a su llanto. Vi como disimuladamente se enjugó las lágrimas y se dirigió a mi retomando de nuevo el contacto visual y manteniéndolo mientras intentaba que las lágrimas quedaran en sus ojos. Cuando llegó a mi altura puso una mano en mi hombro y me condujo sin decir palabra a las afueras del castillo, a un pequeño claro donde podría hablarme con tranquilidad. Para ese entonces ya temblaba como un flan por la incertidumbre. Me miro a los ojos y me dijo:  
  
- Ginny... yo... no se como decirte esto...  
  
- Dilo ya y punto, no busques ayudarme cuando no puedes hacerlo contigo mismo - le dije acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Siempre había sido mi hermano favorito y uno de mis mejores amigos, y doy gracias porque eso no cambió cuando él entró a Hogwarts.  
  
- Bueno, Vir, - él me llamaba así desde pequeña porque virginia se le hacía difícil de pronunciar y Ginny nunca le gustó - hubo un ataque de mortífagos en el ministerio y... bueno...-- en ese momento apartó la vista - Papá no salió demasiado bien parado y... , esto es demasiado difícil - comento en un susurro que logré oír como si hubiera gritado.  
  
- Vamos nito - le llamaba así por no pronunciar toda la palabra hermanito, ideas de madres – si no lo has dicho quiere decir que no ha muerto, no creo que sea tan horrible, no?  
  
- Veras Vir, ven aquí - yo me acurruqué en sus brazos para calmarle un poco, ya que estábamos acostumbrados a darnos consuelo - Papá no murió, pero Percy sí.  
  
En ese momento yo me eché a llorar y me acurruqué más en su regazo si es que eso era posible. Es verdad que Percy era muy pedante en algunas ocasiones, pero era mi hermano y le quería con toda mi alma. Sin embargo allí estaba yo en un claro a las afueras de mi colegio llorando con mi hermano la muerte de un ser querido, creo que ese fue realmente el comienzo de mi transformación en la clase de persona que soy ahora. Recuerdo la frustración la impotencia y como ardía mi sangre por la furia y sed de venganza que sentía en esos momentos. No me hubiera importado usar un "crucio" o incluso un "avada kedabra" para castigar al asesino de mi hermano. Pensé en muchas cosas, ir inmediatamente a consolar a mi madre, a ver a mi padre y a despedirme como era debido de Percy, pero solo me quedé allí en el claro, llorando junto a mi hermano y sin ánimo ni fuerzas para hacer otra cosa.  
  
No se como desperté un rato después en la sala común, mi hermano estaba dormido a mi lado en el sofá velando mi sueño. Siempre dije que Hermione tenía mucha suerte al tenerlo de novio. El caso, es que incapaz de poder estar más rato allí, me levanté y salí a caminar por los terrenos del castillo y a contemplar la luna, que en otoño se veía más espectacular que nunca, o quizá solo era mi imaginación. Se veía triste solitaria y melancólica, y yo me identifiqué con ella. De nuevo resbaló agua por mis mejillas y seguí caminando sobre el manto de hojas secas. Cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi habitación y preparar el equipaje para partir mañana por órdenes de Dumbledore, escuche una voz muy familiar, pero esta vez no tenía ningún sentimiento oculto, esta ves parecía realmente preocupada.  
  
- Vaya Weasley ¿tu por aquí?, pensé que las niñas buenas se metían en la cama a las diez para dormirse pronto - Su tono iba cargado de ironía y yo solo me giré para verle un momento y fue cuando note la preocupación en su voz - ¿estás bien? No deberías estar llorando..  
  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy! - le grité con todas mis fuerzas antes de susurrar - no te burles de mi por favor. Hoy no.  
  
- Nunca me aprovecharía del dolor de nadie, ni del mismísimo Potter.  
  
Yo me sorprendí porque en ese momento noté sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y como frotaba mi espalda en señal de ánimo. Él notó que yo estaba dolida e intentó consolarme, por lo visto es cierto que todo ser humano tiene su corazoncito por pequeño que sea. Noté como rozaba mi mejilla con su mano para limpiar mis lágrimas y como me apretaba cálidamente contra él para infundirme ánimo. El me preguntó el motivo de mi llanto y le conté toda la historia, a lo que él solo me dio un beso en el pelo y maldijo algo por lo bajo que yo no llegué a entender. Todavía recuerdo ese día porque fue la primera vez que hablé con él. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi sala común y cuando iba a entrar la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de mi hermano Ron. En un principio vi como se sorprendía, pero luego solo le dio las gracias a Malfoy, la mano y me ayudó a llegar de nuevo al sofá donde dormimos lo que restaba de noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente McGonagall vino a buscarnos y nos dijo que nuestros baúles estaban en casa y nuestro traslador saldría en un rato suficientemente largo como para desayunar. Nos dirigimos al gran comedor y en la puerta volvía a estar Malfoy, que me miró con ojos de pena y me dejó pasar delante. Yo le di las gracias por reconfortarme la noche anterior y el me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de apoyo. Me dijo que lo sentía mucho y que en estos momentos papá y mamá necesitaban todo nuestro apoyo porque lo estarían pasando realmente mal. Sin duda alguna asentí con la cabeza y me pregunté por qué Ron no había montado una escena. ¿Habría madurado?, no, no podía ser. Bueno, luego le haría algunas preguntas.  
  
Cogiendo el traslados llegamos al Hospital San Mungo que era donde estaban papá y el cuerpo de Percy. Mamá nos recibió con un abrazo y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Después del mareo provocado por el viaje pasamos a una habitación donde papá yacía en una cama cubierto de cables y cachivaches muggles porque estaban tan saturados que no podían hacerlo todo con magia. Se me empezó a nublar la vista, todo se puso negro, perdí los sentidos y la noción del tiempo noté como caía sin llegar nunca abajo y no supe nada mas... 


	2. ¿Amigos o enemigos?

Cuando mi vista se oscureció, vi dos figuras con ropajes negros y túnicas que cubrían sus cabezas, imaginé que eran servidores de Voldemort. Desde mi punto de vista podía observar como uno le mandaba un crucio al otro. De repente llegaba otro mortífago, lanzaba un expeliarmus y ataba al sujeto atacante. Asegurándose de que estuviera bien atado iba corriendo y se arrodillaba al lado del ser que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose aún de dolor. Cogió al mortífago moribundo por la cintura y le zarandeó para despertarle. Se quitó la capucha a la vez que se le caía la capucha al otro y le besaba el cabello. Todo pasó muy rápido y no se que me sorprendió más, si ver a un Malfoy llorar, o si verlo llorar por un Weasley. Sí, se lo que estás pensando, ¿qué el mortífago moribundo era yo y Malfoy me había intentado salvar y ahora lloraba por mí?. Pues si, yo le oía gritar mi nombre, ese especial que solo usaba mi hermano Ron. Fui abriendo mis ojos y la voz de Draco se fue convirtiendo en la voz de Ron.  
  
Cuando recuperé totalmente la consciencia me eché a llorar en los brazos de Ron diciendo que yo no quería acabar siendo sirviente de Voldemort. Esto sorprendió mucho a mi hermano, pero me susurró que no me preocupara, que mi corazón no era tan tenebroso como para eso. Pasó un rato cuando dejé de llorar y me fijé que en la sala de espera solo estábamos nosotros dos y mamá, que sospecho no se había movido de allí ni para ir al servicio. Al ver mi cara de no entender nada, mamá me dijo que mis hermanos habían ido a comprar algo de comer y de beber para todos y a por algunas cosas a casa. Nada más decir eso, un médico salió de la habitación de papá, habló con ella y entraron los dos de nuevo al cuarto. Como estábamos solos Ron y yo, opté por intentar mantener una conversación con él a ver que tal estaba y así de paso ver si me calmaba un poco.  
  
¿Qué tal estás Nito?- dije con la voz más nítida y segura que me  
salía en ese momento.  
  
Supongo que no estoy bien, pero mejor que tu si, dormilona – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con la intención de infundirme ánimo. Siempre preocupándose más por los demás que por él. Es algo que admiraba, y aún admiro.  
  
Creo que solo me impresioné al verle – dije señalando al cristal – de ese modo tan horrible. – dejé pasar un tiempo antes de continuar- he tenido una pesadilla, pero fue tan real... demasiado para mi gusto. Realmente me acojoné.  
  
¿Estás segura de que era una pesadilla? Bueno da igual, cuéntamela.  
  
Lo importante es que Draco era un mortífago, y yo también lo era, entonces yo era herida de muerte y el se desmoronaba llorando y gritando mi nombre, el que solo usas tú.  
  
Oh! Supongo que tu aún no sabías que Draco YA es un mortífago. Desde que estábamos en quinto, nada más cumplir los 15 le iniciaron y le marcaron.  
  
¿Y tú como sabes eso? Me refiero a cuándo... – no me dejó continuar.  
  
Draco y yo somos amigos desde hace un año. Nos costó dejar atrás nuestras diferencias, pero una noche se patrulla, Hermione, Harry, que iba con la capa invisible, y yo nos lo encontramos saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore. A continuación se dejó caer por la pared, puso la cabeza entre las manos y se puso a llorar. Nos pareció que por mucho que fuera Malfoy en esos momentos se veía bastante humano y necesitaba desahogarse. Nos acercamos, nos contó su historia y nos dimos cuenta que no era una mala persona, al revés, era una de las mejores personas que podíamos echarnos a la cara. Entendimos que su actitud tenía una muy buena razón, así que decidimos intentar llevarnos mejor él. Ahora es uno más del grupo fuera del colegio, pero dentro es necesario que siga aparentando odiarnos, nosotros lo preferimos también así.  
  
¿Por eso fue tan amable conmigo cuando estaba caminando por las afueras del castillo y me acompañó a la entrada de nuestra sala común? – la verdad es que a la historia de mi hermano le faltaban mucho detalles, pero entendí que si no me lo había contado es que no podía hacerlo, y que no lo iba a hacer por mucho que lo intentase.  
  
Si, yo diría que fue una de ellas. Como tu le contaste lo que había pasado, él imaginó que yo debía estar preocupado y se apresuró a llevarte sana y salva de vuelta. Espero que nadie le haya visto, me molestaría tener que preocuparme por algo más, y escoltar a una Weasley podría levantar sospechas de muchos mortífagos de los que hay entre los alumnos. Sospechas hacia Snape y Malfoy, que es su maestro como sirviente del señor tenebroso. Pero estoy seguro de que hay algo más – sonrió – que siempre le has tenido loco. – su sonrisa se ensanchó de un modo travieso.  
  
No digas tonterías Nito – creo que estaba igualando mi cara con el color de mi pelo.  
  
No son tonterías Vir, te lo cuento porque aunque sea mi amigo, no quiero que tengas nada con él. Se que ahora te está empezando a atraer. – Me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.  
  
Solo tengo curiosidad por él. – Desvié mi mirada al suelo, craso error.  
  
Tu a mi no me engañas y lo sabes. Vir, pequeña, no seas insensata, es un mortífago, si tienes algo con él uno de los dos va a acabar muerto, y no quiero que os pase nada. A ninguno de los dos. – se que lo estaba diciendo enserio, y como no quería ponerle en un compromiso preguntándole cosas que yo sabía que no me respondería, cambié de tema. Él me miró agradecido y se desplomó en una silla a mi lado.  
  
Después de que mis hermanos vinieran, comimos unos bocadillos y mamá nos mandó a los dos pequeños a casa a ducharnos y a que durmiéramos. Dijo que lo debíamos necesitar. Fuimos por la red flú hasta la madriguera. Entramos a la cocina a dejar los dulces de nuestros baúles porque la norma más estricta de mi madre, era la de no tener comida en los pisos de arriba. Entré yo primero en la cocina, y vi una lechuza posada en la mesa de la cocina. No debía llevar mucho tiempo ahí porque mis hermanos, que se habían ido hacía como una hora, no parecían haberla leído. Con curiosidad me acerqué a la lechuza y le acaricié las plumas. Eran unas plumas bonitas, suaves y brillantes, parecía una buena lechuza, era negra totalmente. En cierto modo me recordó a la lechuza de Harry y pensé que esta era su negativo, como en las fotografías. Cogí la carta y recibí un picotazo cariñoso de la lechuza, creo que esa lechuza era de las pocas que me había caído bien. Bueno, es que yo tenía un miedo inconfesable por las lechuzas, y a lo largo de mi vida solo he aguantado a la vieja lechuza de mi familia y a la de Harry, pero aquella me gustó. Volviendo la carta, la leí y creo que ponía algo parecido a esto:  
  
"Comadreja, ten mucho cuidado y avisa a los tuyos de que lo tengan, el Lord planea mataros porque sois de las pocas familias sangre-limpia que queda sin unirse a él. Suerte y ya hablaremos."  
  
Lógicamente me sorprendí y mi hermano al ver la carta de lejos simplemente dijo  
  
Es Draco, ¿Qué quiere?  
  
Le conté lo que ponía en la carta y maldijo algo por lo bajo, me pareció entender que decía que Draco era un gilipollas o algo así. Ahora si que estaba confusa, antes le caía bien y ahora le insultaba. No entendía a mi hermano por aquella época, y si os digo la verdad, ahora le entiendo menos. Nos duchamos y dormimos en el cuarto de los gemelos para poder estar en la misma habitación. La verdad es que el espíritu del ático daba bastante miedo cuando la casa estaba tan vacía. Dormimos bastante, y es que el cansancio y el hecho de saber que al día siguiente te enfrentarás a la peor imagen de tu vida, agotan a cualquiera que se diga un poco humano. Mi hermano dijo que en San Mungo mi familia estaba protegida, pero a mi me pareció que si habían atacado el ministerio, también podían atacar el hospital.  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando fuimos a ver a papá nos dijeron que había despertado y estaba en una silla de ruedas en el tanatorio velando a Percy con el resto de la familia. Fuimos al velatorio que no te voy a contar porque no tengo ánimos y al entierro que te puedes imaginar como fue.  
  
Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts, me salí al jardín con el trío y nos fuimos al sitio en el que Ron me dio la fatal noticia. Esperando allí estaba Malfoy porque sabía que sería donde iríamos primero para hablar a gusto. Según le vio mi hermano se acerco a él gritándole cosas como gilipollas, atontado o maldito hurón de mierda. Por su parte Malfoy parecía gritar algo como "yo no sabía nada de sus planes" y cosas así. Ron le señaló y le dijo:  
  
Como vuelvas a poner a alguien más en peligro, te mato. Imbecil. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si descubrían dónde se dirigía la lechuza y quién la enviaba? ¿Crees que estarías vivo? Si es que a veces pareces tonto. – Su cara era del mismo color que su pelo. Levantó la mano, pero se arrepintió y la bajó en seguida.  
  
Como quieras Weasley, pero era urgente. – Seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy de siempre, orgulloso y arrogante, solo que ahora su relación con nosotros, era extraña. – Por cierto, siento mucho lo tu hermano, no sabía nada de eso pero si hubiera tenido aunque fuera una sospecha, te lo hubiera dicho. – Estaba tan serio que podría llegar a dar miedo.  
  
Mi hermano sonrió – Lo se Malfoy, supuestamente ahora eres nuestro amigo, ¿no?  
  
Por su puesto comadreja, pero no voy a demostrarlo delante de todos. Cuida bien a tu familia, sobretodo a ella – dijo señalándome – Voldemort la quiere, para que se una a él, y o lo consigue ya, o será la siguiente en morir.  
  
Eso es asunto mío, yo la protegeré, si necesito ayuda, te aviso  
  
Bien, pero has de saber que mi misión es llevarla ante el Lord antes de dos meses, así que te recomiendo que la protejas muy bien, porque si yo fallo, que lo haré porque no pienso entregarla, a mi me quitarán del medio y mandarán a otro. – Realmente era verdad lo que decían de que cuando estaba serio daba mucho miedo.  
  
Si tienes problemas, avísanos. – Gritó Hermione cuando Draco se alejaba.  
  
Hermione y Ron se abrazaron mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry para reflexionar. Ahora si que mi mundo estaba más raro que nunca. Jamás podría haber imaginado a mi hermano preocupado por un Malfoy, pero las cosas cambian mucho. Tal y como cambiaron a partir de entonces...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero estaba en plena semana de exámenes y no encontraba ni tiempo para dormir. Weno, espero actualizar antes los próximos capítulos, aunque si os digo la verdad no se como continuar, ya se me ocurrirá algo. De este fic, me gusta la idea, me gusta la rama y la personalidad de los personajes, tengo pensado el final y todo, pero no se si está bien escrito, redactado o si se entiende. Dadme vuestra opinión por favor.  
  
Gracias por los reviews y si queréis los contesto en cada capítulo, pero soy un poco vaga para eso. Por cierto, esto no lo hago con un fin lucrativo, simplemente me gusta escribir. Gracias por leer y espero que sigais dejando reviews a ver que os parece. 


	3. Hablar por hablar

Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches, según la hora que sea cuando leáis esto. Lo primero va a ser pedir disculpas por la tardanza. No creo que os interesen demasiado las explicaciones comparado con todo el tiempo que os he hecho esperar. Solo diré en mi defensa que me he ido de vacaciones de mi pueblo (perdido entre montañas y casi sin teléfono, por lo que tampoco hay Internet) y luego me fui a hacer turismo y tampoco pude conectarme, así que, ahora si, he vuelto y espero poder subir un capitulo por semana.

Se me olvidaba y aunque es obvio, lo pongo por si acaso. Todo lo que está en presente es el tiempo real, y lo que está en pasado es la historia que cuenta Virginia. Por cierto, no soy muy dada a poner nombres en Internet, pero Ginny es mi personaje preferido de Harry Potter porque es la tocaya de mi mejor amiga, es decir, su compañera de nombre. Os puedo asegurar que ella se llama así y no es ningún diminutivo, pero al tener las dos nombres algo raros (el mío tampoco es demasiado común, aunque es precioso y la gente lo suele escribir mal), nos fuimos a informar de donde venían, y a lo que iba, Ginny es un diminutivo de Virginia, no de Ginger ni de Ginebra, pero cada cual que la llame como quiera. En mi fic va a ser virginia o Ginny, ya que a mi amiga no le gusta nada que digan que Ginny es un diminutivo de otro nombre que no sea Virginia.

Sin mas demora y pidiendo mil disculpas, aquí va el tercer capítulo de LÁGRIMAS DE OTOÑO

Capitulo III:

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me desperecé y me quedé un rato pensando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que me habían dicho. Esas malditas ganas de llorar seguían en mi interior junto con un vacío fuera de lo común, pero desde que tuve aquel encuentro con mi amigo Tom decidí ser una persona fuerte. Aguanté las lágrimas y decidí bajar a desayunar con la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas, en cierta parte también para evitar preguntas inoportunas que amenazaran mi integridad. Cuando estaba bajando vi en mi reloj de pulsera que aun era muy pronto, así que siendo precavida repasé mis deberes de pociones para que Snape no pudiera ponerme una mala nota. Bajé al comedor y cuando iba a girar una esquina note como algo se enredaba en mi pie y caí. Al mirar hacia arriba vi la túnica de un Slythering, más concretamente de Blaise Zabini, que estaba con Parkinson y Malfoy riéndose a carcajadas. Me echó una última mirada de desdén y se perdió por la puerta del gran comedor. Malfoy, rezagado, me echó una mano para levantarme. Por suerte no había nadie en el pasillo, así que dijo:

Dile a Ron que le espero en la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore a las 21:00. A él a Harry y a Hermione.

Asentí mientras le veía irse al gran comedor. Desayuné y pasé el día casi sin darme cuenta. Le transmití el mensaje a Ron y me encaminé a mi última hora de clases. En pociones me lo pasaba bien, porque me gustaban mucho, pero Snape era odioso. Yo estaba segura de haber hecho todo bien en mi poción, pero justo cuando el profesor pasó por mi lado, mi poción explotó y empezó a salir un humo rosa pálido. Después de gritarme un poco, dijo delante de toda la clase que yo era un desastre y que debía quedarme para cumplir un castigo. Estaba roja hasta las orejas y no sabía que decir, así que me quedé de pié mirando al suelo. Cuando todo el mundo salió de clase y se habían alejado un poco, Snape empezó a hablar:

Señorita Weasley, tiene la nota máxima en esta poción, pero no se acostumbre.- Yo no sabía que decir, mi poción había explotado, pero al ver mi cara de confusión Severus siguió hablando. – No se confunda, la poción la eché a perder yo, y si no hubiera estado hecha a la perfección, no hubiera explotado con ese humo rosa pálido. – No me dejó hablar y me soltó una parrafada enorme. Algo como... – Bien, es usted una de mis mejores alumnas, no lo niego, aunque no me guste que sea Gryfindor. Pero a partir de ahora necesitará una coartada para tomar unas clases extra de defensa, ya que el señor tenebroso va a por usted, ya sea para que se una a él, o para matarla. Compartirá las clases con su hermano, con Potter, con Granger, con Malfoy y con Longbottom. Las clases empiezan hoy, dentro de una hora, pero usted puede saltarse la primera, aunque le pediría que estuviera en el despacho de Dumbledore a las 21 horas. También le pediría que dijera que está usted castigada durante todo el curso en esa hora que duran las clases para no levantar sospechas. ¿Entendido?

Claro profesor- me dispuse a marcharme pero me arrepentí y me di media vuelta- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Hágala y punto, no pregunte.

¿Sabe algo de mis padres? Es que no me han mandado cartas en dos días y eso es raro. Estoy preocupada.

Señorita, sus padres están perfectamente, solo están siendo escondidos como protección.

Muchísimas gracias profesor.

Cuando iba por el pasillo me encontré con Malfoy y Zabini, y como no, con mi mala suerte, caí, pero unos brazos me agarraron antes de tocar el suelo. Me sorprendí, porque había sido Malfoy quien me había agarrado y porque...

Espera, espera, ¿cómo te acuerdas de todo eso que pasó hace años?

No lo sé, son cosas que fueron muy importantes para mi, todas me sorprendieron.

Oigo un ruido, y alguien entra a la habitación. Espero que no sea Ron porque amenazó con hacerme algo muy doloroso si le contaba mi pasado real a alguien, es un paranoico y dice que igual es peligroso, pero... ¿Qué puede haber más peligroso que el apellido de mi marido y el mío juntos? Veo aparecer una cabellera rubia...

Me has asustado, ¿Aún no has aprendido a llamar a las puertas? – Estoy un poco enfadada por su falta de respeto.

¿Qué hacéis? – Se acerca peligrosamente a mi. Pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Por favor – baja las manos a mis hombros y empieza a darme un masaje. – Draco, estoy hablando

¿No estarás incumpliendo la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermano?- dice girando mi cabeza para que le mire a los ojos, en este momento son fríos, demasiado fríos – Las promesas no se incumplen Virginia, pero ya que has empezado dime por donde vas e igual te puedo ayudar en algo. – Me sonríe y yo a él.

Gracias cariño. Mire, este es mi marido, Draco Malfoy. Así tendremos dos puntos de vista distintos y podrá enterarse mejor de la historia.

Él coge una silla y se sienta al lado mío con el respaldo por adelante y los brazos apoyados en él.

Ahora vas a escuchar la historia contada desde su punto de vista, bueno, desde donde nos habíamos quedado.

(DRACO)

Bien. Yo iba tranquilamente hablando con Zabini sobre le misión que me había encomendado Voldemort. Detrás venían Pansy y mis dos matones hablando de tonterías. Una de las veces que miré hacia delante, la vi girar por la esquina del final del pasillo y le di un codazo a Blaise. Cuando se tropezó al pasar por nuestro lado solo pude pensar en cogerla para que no se hiciera daño, así que lo hice. Los tres que iban atrás me miraron raro y yo me quedé en blanco, pero la agilidad de Zabini me sacó de ese apuro.

Lástima que seas una Weasley, si no serías una pareja perfecta. Poderosa, hermosa, inteligente y con un corazón lo bastante oscuro como para unirte a nosotros – Sonrió cínicamente, si Zabini no hubiera estado de mi lado, le hubiera partido la cara – Solo piensa en las ventajas que te dará. Podrías ser su segunda mano derecha, después de Draco. Él te quiere mucho, no dudo incluso que quiera que seas su reina o la de su servidor más poderoso.

Noté como a Vir le daba un escalofrío. No quería que Parkinson empezara a hacer preguntas porque sabía que era inteligente. También era un mortífago, pero era por obligación. Su padre la obligaba a que lo fuera y a pesar de todo no sabia si le era fiel o no, pero si por ella hubiera sido, no hubiera tenido relación con Riddle nunca. Ahora me niego a llamarle Voldemort o Quien Tu Sabes, me gusta llamar a la gente por su nombre. Blaise, Pansy y los matones doblaron la esquina y entraron a nuestra sala común. Sabía que Blaise no iba a dejar que se quedaran espiando, así que tranquilamente comencé una conversación.

¿Estás bien? – Pregunté mirándola fijamente

Sí, gracias. ¿no querrás en serio que me una a su grupo, no?- me dijo mirándome con cara de asco.

Yo no quiero que te unas, y tampoco lo voy permitir y Blaise lo sabe.

Ese chico es un enigma, ¿cómo que lo sabe?, ¿no sabrá que eres un espía?

Si, lo sabe – me miró con terror y eso me hizo sentirme bien porque comprobé que le importaba – pero tranquila, que no dirá nada.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – su voz tembló.

Porque Zabini es mi mejor amigo, nos apreciamos mucho, sabe guardar un secreto y además porque él también es un espía para Dumbledore.

¿A sí? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... De ti tampoco, pero...

A él no le obligaron a ser mortífago como a mí, pero siempre ha estado a mi lado y no quiso dejarme solo es esto. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por él.

Nunca imaginé ese grado de lealtad entre dos Sly.

Somos amigos desde siempre, como hermanos. Antes que slythering están nuestros sentimientos. Además el anda detrás de Parkinson.

¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿Para qué quieres ver a mi hermano? Es que el profesor Snape me ha convocado en el despacho del director a las nueve en punto y he recordado que a esa hora querías ver allí a mi hermano y sus amigos.

Solo sé que el director nos convocó allí. Y tu ¿qué hacías tan tarde en el despacho de Severus?

Él arruinó mi poción porque necesitaba algo con que castigarme. Me dijo que iba a dar clases con vosotros porque Voldemort iba detrás de mí. Lo último lo sabía, pero no pensaba que fuera tan grave.

Ya, te tienes que preparar en un mes, acabado ese plazo a mi me matará y a ti lo intentará.

¿Y estás tan tranquilo sabiendo tu destino? ¡¡¡¡Vas a morir!!!- me encantaba verla preocupada por mi.

No voy a morir, llegado el momento huiré a un lugar seguro junto a Black, creo que esos son los planes de Dumbledore.

¡Oh! ¿Y si yo me hiciera mortífaga- hizo una pausa para asimilar lo que acababa de decir- tu sobrevivirías?

Si, e incluso me darían más poder

Mmm...

No, ni se te ocurra. No voy a dejar si quiera que pienses en esa posibilidad.

Es cosa mía que no te pase nada, soy tu protector.

Muchas gracias, pero se cuidar de mi misma y haré lo que quiera, no pensaba hacerme mortífaga si es lo que crees.

Menos mal, me quitas un peso de encima.- Ella empezó a caminar por el pasillo cuando le dije- ¿Querrás salir algún día conmigo? En plan de amigos y eso.

¿Solo como amigos?- Se dio la vuelta sonriendo- ¿No podría ser como algo más?- Y simplemente, se fue.


	4. muestra de un mundo prefecto

Eso fue gracioso, pero pasé una vergüenza enorme. De vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente. ¿Cómo yo, la pequeña tímida y frágil hija pequeña de los Weasley, había sido capaz de decirle eso al chico más codiciado de Slytherin? Noté como el calor subía a mis mejillas. (Y deja de sonreír o esta noche duermes en el sofá, que en ese entonces era tímida contigo, pero ahora no me da vergüenza decirte nada.) Subí a mi habitación ignorando los gritos de Hermione, que intentaba hablar a toda costa conmigo. Entré en mi habitación y me tiré de espaldas en la cama con las mejillas todavía coloreadas y aún perdida en mi mundo. Escuché la puerta, pero supuse que sería alguna de mis compañeras de cuarto, al fin y al cabo, también era su habitación. Supliqué que no fuera Artemisa porque prometí que no le contaría nada a nadie y no quería que ella se enfadara conmigo por ocultarle cosas sobre mi vida. Nos lo habíamos contado todo desde que entramos a Hogwarts y no quería que nuestra amistad se rompiera. Por suerte era Hermione, aunque parecía que no había captado el mensaje de Déjame, quiero perderme en mi mundo y pasar el mal trago yo sola. 

Ginny... - Silencio de esos dramáticos que le dan tensión al asunto - ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, solo pensaba ... en... eh... en mi próximo examen de transformaciones. Va a ser muy difícil, jaja - puse la mano en la nuca y eso me delató, era un tic que tenía cuando mentía.

Gin... eres mala mentirosa - Maldita, maldita, maldita, ¿Por qué me tenía que conocer tan bien? - Suéltalo...

Está bien... pero promete que no le dirás nada a Ron - Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza - Pues ayer... - le conté la conversación con Draco mientras notaba como cada vez me ponía mas colorada.

Como sigas poniéndote roja, te vas a igualar con el cabello de tu hermano Ron - Deja que te aclare que el cabello de Ron es el más rojo de la familia. - ¿Quieres un consejo?

Nunca lo he necesitado más - Ella se levantó y me cogió las manos

Ve por él. No le dejes escapar. ¿Sabes? Pensaba que era insoportable, pero cuando le tratas te das cuenta de que es un buen muchacho. Solo está obligado a aparentar. Vale mucho.

Pero le prometí a Ron... - No me dejó terminar.

De eso me encargo yo. Hay cosas a las que no se va a poder resistir. - Esa sonrisa de mi amiga siempre me había dado miedo. - Verás que esta misma noche tu hermanito se habrá olvidado de su promesa. - A veces incluso ella podía parecer demasiado Sly.

Me sentía mal por mi hermano y por como iba a ser manipulado, pero me iba a servir de algo. Cuando Hermione salió yo bajé al gran comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estuve toda la cena mirando a la mesa Slytherin y varias veces mi mirada chocó contra la de Draco. Realmente no sabía que pensar. Dejé de echarle miradas cuando sentí que me había cazado demasiadas veces y me fijé en mi mesa. Vi a Harry y a Artemisa charlando muy entretenidos. Cuando se enteró de que a mi Harry ya no me interesaba me confesó que se había empezado a enamorar de él, así que haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla, aunque veía que no hacía falta. Intenté encontrar a mi hermano y a mi otra amiga, pero no lo conseguí. Supuse que estarían muy ocupados en el cuarto de los chicos como para darse cuenta de que debían bajar a cenar. Con una hiperactividad inusual en mi, fui a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre un trabajo de herbología. Guardé el libro en mi mochila, y vi en el reloj que quedaban veinte minutos para las nueve. Decidí que no me daba tiempo a llegar a mi habitación, dejar el libro, inventar una buena excusa para despistar a Mis y llegar al despacho del director. Con un suspiro fui directamente maldiciendo mi mala cabeza. El libro pesaba una tonelada y seguro que al día siguiente, se resentiría mi hombro. Iba maldiciéndome cuando giré la esquina y encontré a cierto Sly mirando por la ventana. Carraspeé intentando que pareciera casual, pero creo que fue demasiado forzado. Él se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos. Siempre vi algo de misterio en sus ojos, pero ahora que era cuando más sabía de él, más misteriosos me parecían, y eso me encantaba. Sonrió. Simplemente ese gesto, me hizo sentir especial y me ruboricé. Él comenzó a hablar.

¿Sigues queriendo ser algo más que una amiga para mi? - Típica sonrisa Sly. Simplemente encantadora

Por supuesto, - Le seguí el juego. No quería quedar como una niña. - nunca me echo atrás en mis decisiones. - Yo también sonreí. Era Gry, pero no tonta y sabía que esa sonrisa volvía loco a más de un chico de la escuela..

Podemos empezar ahora - Se fue acercando - si no hay inconveniente.

Por mi no - también me acerque mientras mordía mi labio inferior. Era un reflejo que tenía al sentirme tan... no sé..., ¿Bien?

Virginia, he de confesar que me vuelves loco. - dijo justo cuando nos besamos. No fue un beso tierno ni lleno de amor, fue un beso pasional, lujurioso, descargamos la rabia de no poder estar juntos a los ojos de todos. La rabia de tener que separarnos en un tiempo, algo que los dos sabíamos inevitable. No separamos poco a poco. Sentía mi corazón latiendo salvajemente, como si intentara devolverme la parte que ese beso me había quitado. El suyo también latía con furia, reclamando más. Ese beso me hizo sentir especial, me hizo sentir en el cielo. No suelo ser tan cursi, pero es que en ese momento me di cuenta que lo que había sentido con Harry había sido obsesión por un héroe. Esto era real y era lo único que importaba.

Tú a mi también - Le cogí por el cuello atrayéndole hacia mí le besé, más calmada, pero con la misma dedicación que puse en el otro beso. Estábamos a punto de separarnos otra vez cuando escuchamos una tos demasiado forzada para ser real. Se notaba claramente que era para llamar la atención, y, para que mentirnos, nos acojonamos. Me di la vuelta rápidamente mientras él abría mucho los ojos y hablaba.

Potter, estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida - Su voz era muy fría - Piérdete.

No quisiera ser borde, pero... vete a la mierda Malfoy. - Sonrió.

Que amable, prefiero no seguir tu consejo. - Draco también puso una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

Pensaba que ibais a empezar a pelear y no me apetecía ejercer de árbitro. - Dije suspirando aliviada.

Siempre nos saludamos de forma parecida - Se le veía contento. Un Malfoy irreconocible.

Ya, debéis tener más cuidado. ¿En medio del pasillo? Por favor, sed un poco cabales y entrad en un aula vacía. - Tenía una expresión seria.

¡Hey! - oímos un grito a lo lejos. Todos sabíamos quién era - ¿Ya habéis llegado? Que pronto.

Hermione, cariño, nosotros llegamos algo tarde. - Ron parecía enfadado. Clavó sus pupilas en las mías como advirtiéndome de que me estaba metiendo en problemas. Yo solo pude darme la vuelta y mirar por la ventana. De repente oí su voz.

Aparta Potter, no quiero mezclarme con perdedores. - Era tan frío, tan... Malfoy.

Tranquilo rata, nosotros tampoco nos juntamos con hurones. - Esto ya fue demasiado, la gota que colmó el vaso. Dispuesta a protestar e intentar poner orden, me di la vuelta y entendí la tanda de insultos.

Un pobretón y una hija de muggles, la pareja ideal... para vomitar. - Era buen actor pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que aquellas palabras le estaban sentando peor a él que a nosotros. Las dos serpientes de 2º que pasaban por ahí en esos momentos rieron. Parecían hienas.

Maldito mortífago de mierda. - Todos nos sorprendimos por ese insulto. Por lo que me habían contado, a Draco le dolía más que nada en el mundo. La mirada de Malfoy cambió radicalmente, ahora lo miraba con odio. A veces parecía que mi hermano era estúpido.

Chicos parad, ya se han ido - Harry parecía tenso y miraba a Ron con cara de enfado.

¿Qué? No porque pase alguien tiene que ser el mismo imbécil de antes. - Definitivamente mi hermano era gilipollas.

Enhorabuena Ron - intervine yo - tienes la sensibilidad en el culo.

No lo hago por gusto, -confesó - me cuesta mucho trabajo insultaros. Otra cosa igual no, pero me considero un buen amigo - Entonces fue el turno de Draco para mirar por la ventana.

Perdió su mirada entre las sombras de la noche. Tenía un brillo de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Me dio un vuelco el corazón y me sentí mal por él. ¿Y si no solo me gustaba? ¿Y si me estaba enamorando? Eso me asustó. Yo no podía, no debía, no quería enamorarme de él..., ¿o sí quería? Eso ahora daba igual, él necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar y yo quería que fuese el mío, así que me acerqué y apoyando mi frente en su espalda le abracé pasando los brazos por su cintura. Quería que sintiera que estaba allí para lo que necesitara. Se dio la vuelta y me envolvió en sus brazos enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro. Era bastante mas alto que yo, por lo menos una cabeza, así que se tuvo que agachar para poder hacerlo.

No me dejes nunca - Susurró. Eso provocó que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Era tan distinto al Malfoy que conocía todo el mundo.

Nunca - Repetí en un susurro ahogado en su cuello -Siempre estaré a tu lado. - Volvimos a fundirnos en otro abrazo. Me separé un poco de él y le miré a los ojos. Siempre los he descrito con un solo adjetivo: sublimes. Cuando me quise dar cuenta nos estábamos besando, así que cerré los ojos y disfruté del momento.

Eso espero, aunque para los demás no pueda ser así. - Sonrió, como me gustaba ese gesto.

¿Qué? No me mires así.

Se que vas a incumplir tu palabra en un mes - Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de pesar y tristeza.

Se me había olvidado. - Sonreí - Pero eso quiero hacer ahora. Olvidarlo todo y preocuparme mañana de ello. Ahora quiero disfrutar el momento.

Vamos, ya han entrado todos. - Sentí que me daba un beso en la parte alta de la cabeza y me separó con pesar. Cogió mi mano y así entramos al despacho del director.

Pasamos por la sala que hay justo antes de llegar al despacho y vimos unos cuantos cachivaches muy antiguos. Algunos los conocía bastante bien, otros eran desconocidos. La mayoría parecían haber sido hechos por un loco y sin embargo otros estaban tan definidos que daba miedo solo pensar en algo tan nítido. Había muchas cosas, de todas clases y de ninguna. Me resulta difícil entender como en medio de ese desorden de cacharros mágicos, Dumbledore podía tener una colocación tan exquisita. Siempre me sorprendió aquel anciano que intentaba ser paternal con sus alumnos. Siempre será uno de mis héroes favoritos. Digno de toda mi admiración. Di tres golpes secos en la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta abrí. Nos estaban esperando, así que lo que hubiera sido de mala educación hubiera sido hacer que nuestro profesor se levantara para abrirnos. Dumbledore nos dio un horario especial para las vacaciones de navidad. Al parecer, como Nevile estaba castigado por no se que en transformaciones, él ya lo tenía. Nos explicó que esas navidades en el castillo solo íbamos a estar nosotros cuatro, Nevile, Blaise, Artemisa y Pansy. Note la sorpresa en las caras de Hermione, Harry y Ron al nombrar a Blaise, y noté el cambio de papel que hubo cuando nombró a Artemisa. Lo que nos sorprendió a todos fue el nombramiento de la chica más odiada por la gente del colegio. Salimos del despacho, me despedí de Draco y me fui con mis amigos a la sala común de Gry.

Mierda - Me di un golpe en la cabeza con la mano. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso si quería conservar mi integridad. - mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. La bibliotecaria me va a matar.

Ginny calma, ¿Qué pasa? - Hermione me miraba divertida.

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llegué deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrar el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca poco antes. Me colgué la mochila al hombro y por un segundo me embobé viendo la luna por esa ventana. Siempre recordaría ese primer beso entre él y yo. Me encaminé hacia la torre de Gry. Iba silbando por el pasillo cuando noté que ponían una mano en mi boca y tiraban de mí hacia un aula vacía, no pude impedir que un grito saliera de mi garganta pero este fue silenciado al instante por la mano.

NOTAS: Últimamente hago mucho esto de dejar notas de autora, será porque no me explico bien y tengo que aclarar algunas cosas en los capítulos. Bien, lo primero es decir que Mis es Artemisa. En mi historia solo hay una chica más en Gry en el curso de Ginny a parte de ella, y congeniaron muy bien en primer curso, así que se hicieron muy amigas. Al pasar los años Hermione, Gin y Mis se hicieron muy amigas, y cuando la chica del trío no estaba con sus dos amigos corriendo aventuras, estaba con las dos pequeñas. Me gusta la faceta tierna de Malfoy, pero no pienso dejar de ponerle como un ser frío y calculador. Que con la gente que quiere sea una persona normal, no quiere decir que no pueda seguir siendo un estúpido con el resto del colegio. Por cierto, no se si lo he dicho, pero se supone que Ginny está en 5º y el resto está en 6º. Me encanta escribir esta historia y tengo un montón de ideas, pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer ahora. Siento los retrasos pero no dejare la historia. Los títulos son raros, nunca me ha gustado buscar titulos a las cosas, así que los títulos de los capítulos son algo, no sé, ambiguos.

Por último, gracias por leer, y por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Daros las gracias a los que simplemente leéis la historia, a los que dejáis rrs y a los que disfrutáis con ella más que a ningún otro. Dejadme algún comentario porque para un escritor no hay nada más valioso que una crítica constructiva una alabanza o un insulto hacia nuestra obra. Cualquier cosa por mejorar un escrito. Si teneis dudas o quereis escribirme, podeis hacerlo a .

Una mención especial hacia azazel-black para darle las gracias por ser mi beta en este fic.


	5. Epoca de cambios

**LAGRIMAS DE OTOÑO V**

**ÉPOCA DE CAMBIOS**

_Iba silbando por el pasillo cuando noté que ponían una mano en mi boca y tiraban de mí hacia un aula vacía, no pude impedir que un grito saliera de mi garganta pero este fue silenciado al instante por la mano._

Veras... el de la mano era Zabini que estaba preocupado por Draco. Estoy segura de que no pretendía asustarme, pero consiguió un golpe algo más dramático. Lo único que quería era convencerme para que me pusiera del lado del señor oscuro y hacerme espía para la orden como ellos. De esta forma Draco no sería descubierto, perseguido y asesinado, es más, todo lo contrario, podría tener más poder y enterarse de más cosas. No esperó respuesta y se largo dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Maleducado...

Como siempre sucede cuando estás a gusto con algo y no quieres que termine, el tiempo pasó volando y sin darme cuenta pasó un mes. No hubo nada destacable, salvo un par de peleas con Ron, porque siempre ha sido celoso, que no pasaron de algunos gritos que se acallaron con la intervención de Hermione.

Era la víspera del día de las iniciaciones y Draco, al día siguiente, tenía que huir o sería castigado con la muerte por no haber cumplido su objetivo. Normalmente no se mataban entre sí, pero este encargo había sido hecho por Tom en persona, ya que, cuando recuperó el diario con el que me había controlado en mi primer año, la poca esencia que quedaba de la pequeña y antigua Ginny le fascinó. Aunque no lo supiera, yo era una bruja muy fuerte, y fue esa fortaleza y esa resistencia lo que él admiraba y quería de mí. Tiempo después, Draco me contó que sobre todo quería magos y brujas fuertes de carácter y resistentes físicamente además de que también tuvieran cierta templanza porque creía que así su ejército sería invencible.

Como ya he dicho, no nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos y decidimos pedirle a Dumbledore que nos dejara un aula vacía para poder cenar y hablar tranquilamente sin el acoso del resto del mundo. Dumbledore accedió para que nos quedáramos en un aula en desuso durante dos horas; una para cenar y la otra para hablar. Recalcó la palabra hablar y añadió un _"nada más" _con el rostro muy serio. Ambos enrojecimos ante ese comentario y nos dispusimos a pasar el resto del día juntos.

Era por la tarde y, después de pasar un rato con el trío, nos fuimos a cambiar para adecentarnos un poco. Cenar con el uniforme no resultaba nada romántico. Cuando nos encontramos no pudimos evitar observarnos minuciosamente porque nunca nos habíamos visto tan arreglados como ahora. Cenamos tranquilamente entre risas y miradas cómplices, sin atrevernos a tocar el tema de su huída por temor a romper ese mágico momento. Cuando la cena acabó ambos sentimos que no podíamos posponer más el tema y que teníamos que hablar ya de eso:

-Gin, ¿eres consciente de que mañana me ire para, seguramente, no volver nunca?

-Lo soy- se produjo un tenso silencio en el que ella parecía estar escogiendo las palabras más adecuadas -Lo único que quiero hacer es detener el tiempo y que no te vayas de mi lado. ¿Te enfadarías mucho si hiciera una estupidez?

-Muchísimo, así que no se te pase por la cabeza hacer ninguna. - Me acarició la mejilla y sentí, de repente, toda la nostalgia y la melancolía que preceden a una despedida. Daría lo que fuera para que se quedara a mi lado, y si eso estaba a mi alcance, aún más.

-Te quiero. - Solo pude decir eso antes de que me besara. Era un beso lleno de emociones, de sentimientos contradictorios, pero sobre todo estaba cargado de angustia. Iba a ser nuestro último beso en mucho tiempo, o incluso podía que ya no nos diéramos más. Ambos acabamos fatigados por la falta de aire y estoy segura de que me hubiera caído al suelo si hubiera estado aferrada a su camisa.

-Ya es tarde. Te acompaño a tu sala común. - Sabía que estaba intentando ser fuerte y retener las lágrimas para infundirme ánimos.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero no se si voy a ser capaz de dejarte ir si me quedo un minuto más contigo.

-Está bien. Te escribiré. - Me volvió a besar. Esta vez fue rápido, como si mi contacto le quemara.

Caminé por el pasillo de vuelta a Gryffindor mientras empezaban a salir las primeras lágrimas. El despacho de McGonagall me pillaba de paso y me dije "¿Por qué no?, así no me excluirán en esta guerra y podré ser muy útil." Me encaminé a hablar con la profesora y al llegar a su puerta di tres golpes secos. Esperé a que me abriera, pero me sorprendió ver al director mirarme a través de sus gafas de media luna. "Mejor." Me dije. "Así se enterará ahora de mis planes y no tendré que volver a contarlo."

-Señorita Weasley, sé a qué ha venido. - El director parecía leer la mente de las personas, siempre lo sabía todo.

-¿Y qué le parece? - Sólo necesitaba oír que no era mala idea intentar ayudar a la persona que más quería en la faz de la tierra. - ¿Me cree capaz de conseguirlo?

-Sinceramente señorita, creo que es capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponga, y si eso además incluye salvar al señor Malfoy, estoy seguro de que pondría mucho más empeño en conseguirlo. - Sonrió. Esa frase me era más que suficiente, ahora solo me quedaba el decírselo a mi familia y a Draco, pero eso sería cuando ya no hubiera marcha atrás. Si lo hubiera dicho antes de conseguirlo, cualquiera de ellos me hubiera atado y encerrado hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.

-Profesor, no me parece prudente que...

-Minerva, Virginia puede serle muy útil a la orden y además no creo que fuésemos capaces de impedir que lo hiciera. - En eso se giró y me miró profundamente a los ojos. Todos pensábamos que cada alumno suyo era para él como su propio hijo y nos trataba como tal. - Sin más que decir, creo que debe dormir bien esta noche y mañana a primera hora deberá interceptar al señor Zabini para preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Muchas gracias profesor. Vendremos a verle en cuanto volvamos. - Me refería a Zabini, a Draco y a mi, pero supongo que él lo captó. Yo no paraba de sonreír, y aunque tenía miedo, me sentía bien sabiendo que Draco estaría conmigo un tiempo más.

-Eso espero señorita, y tengan mucho cuidado. - Me guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta invitándome a salir por ella.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba escondida en un pasillo al lado del gran comedor esperando a que pasara Blaise y, cuando le vi aparecer solo, suspiré aliviada. Tiré de él hacia el aula en desuso donde me encontraba y cerré la puerta. Me miró asustado y sorprendido, pero se calmó al verme.

-Bien, lo primero, ¿Dónde está Draco? - Él no podía saber nada o se iría todo a la mierda.

-Dumbledore le ha llamado para no sé qué.

-Menos mal. Otra cosa más que agradecerle al director. - Me miró confundido. - Seré breve: quiero que me digas el lugar y la hora de la reunión. Voy a unirme a vosotros.

-¿Estás segura? Es muy peligroso y ayer lo que dije lo hice sin pensar. - Se veía arrepentido de haberme convencido.

-Tranquilo, llevaba tiempo pensarlo hacerlo, y ayer el director me dio su aprobación.

-Pero piensa que si te pillan te harán cosas terribles. - Vaya, últimamente me estaba sorprendiendo al saber que los Sly tenían sentimientos.

-Estoy decidida, pero Draco no puede saber nada. Por eso recurro a ti, eres mi única opción.

-Esta bien. Ve hoy al bosque prohibido a partir de las 5 de la tarde. Nada más entrar desde la cabaña del guardabosques, a la derecha, hay un claro.. Allí encontraras un viejo caldero de peltre. Es un traslador. Tócalo y aparecerás automáticamente en el sitio de la reunión. Te mandaré una lechuza cuando Draco haya ido para allá porque sino es capaz de llevar a tu hermano y sus amigos a rescatarte. - Se veía entre feliz y preocupado. Sabía que le preocupaba que me pasara algo porque yo era muy importante para su mejor amigo, pero estaba feliz porque así Malfoy no sería un prófugo del Lord.

Ese día lo pasé normal, y antes de irme, le dejé una nota a Miss en el cajón de su mesilla por si acaso me pasaba algo que supieran, al menos, el por qué. Le di un beso a mi hermano otro a Hermione y otro a Harry antes de salir de la sala común. A Miss no la vi, así que el beso se lo dejé por papel.

Me dirigí al lago para estar cerca del sitio cuando Blaise me enviara la lechuza. Esperé sentada en la orilla hasta que sentí un débil aleteo a mi lado y desvié la mirada encontrando a una lechuza hermosa. Era rojiza con motas negras y tenía unos ojos tan profundos que parecía que hablaban. Con precaución me acerqué poco a poco a quitarle la carta y ella, captando mi miedo, la dejó en el suelo y remontó el vuelo hacia la ventana de la lechucería. La nota simplemente decía "Es la hora. BZ".

Me apresuré a introducirme en el bosque y coger el caldero. Lo toqué y sentí esa sensación tan rara y mareante. Al poco me encontré en un sitio muy oscuro. Yo ya llevaba una túnica negra con capucha que me había prestado Blaise el día anterior. Avancé sola por un pasillo y al final vi un arco. Al otro lado había mucha gente con capucha, así que lo traspasé y me mezclé entre la multitud intentando pasar desapercibida.

De pronto todos miraron hacia una dirección y yo también lo hice. Vi a un ser entre las sombras sentado en una silla algo estrambótica. De repente vi como uno de ellos se arrodillaba y se quitaba la capucha y pude observar a Draco con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras esperaba órdenes.

¡Era mentira! No tenía pensado huir. Habría muerto, y por eso el director me permitió venir, porque sabía que era la única manera de salvarle el pellejo a Draco.

-Señor Malfoy... - Escalofríos. Una corriente de frío fue lo que sentí al oír hablar a esa voz. Era una voz muerta, carente de todo sentimiento y calidez humana. Era la voz mas terrorífica que había escuchado nunca. - ... veo que no ha cumplido con su parte de traer a la señorita Weasley entre nosotros hoy para que se iniciara como mi servidora...

-Señor, bueno... verá - Se había puesto nervioso, y si no hubiera sido porque le quiero tanto, en ese mismo momento me hubiera callado para hacerle sufrir por mentiroso.

-Tom...- Puse la voz más fría que me pudo salir e intenté mantenerla firme -permíteme que te llame así ya que así fue como te conocí.

-Veo que, después de todo, la pequeña de los pelirrojos sí que ha venido hoy hasta mi. Me alegra que me llames Tom, eso quiere decir que aún confías en que sea tu amigo.

Esas palabras me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero me sobrepuse pensando en Draco y en Blaise,y sobre todo en mi y en salir viva de ahí. - Estoy preparada para unirme a tu ejército con una condición. - Si colaba, colaba.

-Habla. Me gusta que tengas tantas agallas. Llegarás muy lejos.

-Quiero elegir personalmente a mi compañero de misiones en el castillo, y al de Parkinson. - Cada uno tenía un compañero por si acaso les daba por atacar el castillo. Así tenían un apoyo y sabían que nunca se iban a quedar solos, ya que una persona no podía salir sin su pareja a no ser que esta estuviera muerta.

-No es lo habitual, pero, adelante, ¿Quién?

-El mío será Malfoy, y el de Parkinson será Zabini. ¿Te parece bien? - Blaise esbozó una sonrisa, Draco seguía con la boca abierta y por los ojos de Pansy pasó una chispa de felicidad.

-Está bien. Empecemos con los ritos...

NOTAS: Bueno, lo primero y como siempre pedir mil disculpas por el retraso. No tengo excusa, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que me encuentro en el curso más estresante de mi vida estudiantil. De este curso depende el resto de mi vida (exagerada), y del examen de selectividad también depende mi futuro, así que me preparo a conciencia. Lo segundo es daros las gracias por molestaros en leer la historia, y más encarecidamente si vais a dejar comentario. Lo tercero es que intentaré hacer todo lo posible por publicar algo más en menos tiempo .

Susy: gracias por tu comentario, y espero tardar menos en publicar el siguiente capitulo.

Ashley-Malfoy:P : A mi me gusta pensar que Draco es humano y también puede sentirse mal, angustiarse o desahogarse siempre que sea con alguien a quien quiera y en quien confíe. De lo de a quién están hablando, lo aclararán en el último capítulo.

Por último darle las gracias a Azazel por ser mi beta.


	6. La elección correcta

_-El mío será Malfoy, y el de Parkinson será Zabini. ¿Te parece bien? - Blaise esbozó una sonrisa, Draco seguía con la boca abierta y por los ojos de Pansy pasó una chispa de felicidad._

_-Está bien. Empecemos con los ritos..._

**LÁGRIMAS DE OTOÑO VI: **

Está bien. Empecemos con los ritos, o mejor dicho, con el rito. - Se rió en un tono bajo, lúgubre... - el rito es una sola prueba que demostrará vuestra valentía. Si os enfrentáis a ella con templanza, si resistís el dolor y la tensión sin perder los nervios, la pasaréis victoriosos. Yo mismo os aplicaré la prueba. Consiste en lanzaros una serie de hechizos. Aquel que los resista sin soltar un solo quejido, será tatuado con la marca tenebrosa que, como supongo que sabréis, os quemará y brillará siempre que os necesite hasta que acudáis a mi - esperó antes de continuar, observando nuestras reacciones. - Si alguien quiere retirarse y volver el año que viene, este es el momento.

"Mi viejo amigo" Tom dispuso que los chicos hicieran primero la prueba, así que el primero fue Draco, al que no se le veía muy convencido. Tan sólo me había mirado un par de veces con miedo, y a Zabini otro par con odio porque en el fondo sabía que si yo estaba ahí era su culpa. Vi el dolor en la cara de Draco mientras hacía su prueba y sentí ganas de correr a darle fuerza, pero pensé en que dentro de unos minutos yo pasaría por eso mismo. Cuando le tocó a Blaise le apreté el hombro en señal de animo y le susurre un "suerte" al oído. Terminó su prueba con la cara roja y los ojos cristalinos, pero al fin y al cabo, la superó.

Había llegado mi hora y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, pero pensé en mí y en la gente que me quería y decidí pensar en algo que me ayudara a distraerme, durante un segundo, del insufrible dolor. Eran cinco hechizos que iban aumentando de intensidad. Los tres primeros los aguanté mas o menos bien, pero el cuarto me dio ganas de gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Aguanté el dolor y las lágrimas mordiéndome un poco el labio y dibujando en mi mente el diluido contorno de la luna llena. Con el quinto mordí mis labios con fuerza hasta que noté el sabor a óxido de la sangre y cuando todo terminó, el contorno de la luna llena se convirtió en una luna creciente igual a la sonrisa del gato Risón (N/A: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.).

Parkinson pasó la prueba también y me alegré por ella, estaba segura de que no era tan mala como todos creían y además Blaise estaba loquito por ella y a ella le empezó a interesar él. Ahora yo les había dado la excusa perfecta para acercarse más. Cuando Ryddle dijo que nos fuéramos y hubimos llegado a los terrenos del castillo por medio del traslador, salí corriendo a cobijarme en el mismo sitio en el que supe la terrible noticia sobre mi hermano Percy. Draco me siguió más despacio para darme tiempo, pero al fin llegó a mi lado, se sentó y se quedó en silencio hasta que yo decidí romperlo.

¿Por qué me mentiste? - No pude reprimir más mis lágrimas porque estaba rabiosa, realmente cabreada por su mentira porque, si yo no hubiera ido, se hubiera cumplido mi mayor temor...

Porque no quería que hicieras una locura como la que acabas de hacer

¿Y creíste que la mejor forma de protegerme era morir?

Sigo pensando que era la mejor opción. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ir te hubiera atado y amordazado en algún aula del castillo.

Mierda, a veces parece que no piensas - me levanté hecha una furia y caminé de un lado a otro mientras aguantaba las ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos. - Creíste que la mejor forma de protegerme contra una muerte física, era la opción suicida de entregarte a Voldemort para que cuando yo me enterara de que estabas muerto me culpara por ser tan cobarde de no entregarme y además me maldijera por perder lo que más quiero en este mundo. Sí, esta vez te has lucido.

Pero Vir, no quería que te pasara nada. Mi intención no era que te sintieras mal ni desdichada, sino que te sintieras bien y a salvo. - Me consoló con un abrazo.

Es este momento no tienes derecho a llamarme Vir y que sepas que nadie estará a salvo hasta que no acabe la guerra, y la guerra solo acabará con la destrucción de ese ser inhumano. - Le aparté bruscamente y me perdí en sus ojos, eran mi debilidad. - Prométeme que no volverás a mentirme nunca, ni siquiera para salvar mi vida. - ¿Suplicar yo? Que va... bueno, solo un poco.

Eso no puedo prometértelo, entiende que mi primer impulso será siempre protegerte de todo lo malo que te pueda pasar.

Entonces será mejor que nos demos un tiempo. - Aparté mis pupilas de las suyas. No podría seguir firme y manteniéndole la mirada a la vez.

¿Un tiempo¿Tan poco me quieres que necesitas un tiempo nada más empezar y encima ni si quiera dices cuánto? - He de reconocer que cuando se apartó de mi y me dio la espalda, sentí un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de angustia.

Escúchame bien que quiero que lo que voy a decirte te quede muy claro. Piensa en lo que he hecho hoy. Por si no te has dado cuenta acabo de venderle mi alma al enemigo, y tenlo muy en cuenta, eso no lo hubiera hecho por nadie más que por ti así que no me vuelvas a decir que no te quiero lo suficiente, porque te he demostrado lo contrario y con creces. - La clásica furia Weasley que nos hacía a todos mis hermanos y a mi enrojecer las mejillas y las orejas. Estaba a punto de pegarle una patada, pero tenía autocontrol y es de lo poco que no he perdido a lo largo de los años.

¿Entonces a qué viene lo del tiempo? - Había conseguido asustar tanto a Draco con mi cabreo que se dio la vuelta y me cogió las mejillas.

Solo es hasta que te decidas a no mentirme nunca, porque no puedo mantener una relación si no tengo confianza con mi pareja. Piénsalo. Hasta mañana. - Le di un beso en la palma de la mano y comencé a caminar al castillo con la cabeza gacha y todavía con alguna lágrima rebelde en las mejillas, pero él me agarró del brazo.

Esta bien. No te mentiré más, pero por favor, quédate un rato conmigo en este sitio, lejos de todos porque, cuando lleguemos al castillo, cada uno irá a su casa.

Bueno, piensa que ahora ya podemos estar juntos ante los ojos de todos porque al fin y al cabo, se supone que ambos estamos en el bando oscuro, aunque eso no sea del todo cierto.

Pasamos un rato más en ese sitio sin soltar una palabra y emprendimos el camino de regreso al castillo cogidos de las manos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en la entrada del gran comedor, así que una vez dentro nos soltamos y fuimos cada uno a nuestro sitio. Me senté junto a Hermione, que me miró interrogante y me salvó del interrogatorio de Ron. Harry, que se imaginaba lo que había pasado porque el director se lo había insinuado hacía un rato, me preguntó muy bajo por mi estado y el de Malfoy.

Dejamos a mi hermano y a mi cuñadita peleando en el comedor y en trayecto a la sala común de Gryffindor le conté absolutamente todo. Me regañó un poco, pero acabó confesándome que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por su persona amada. Hablando de eso, me fijé en que Miss todavía no había aparecido y le pregunté por ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación mientras me contaba que no la había visto por horas y que eso era sospechoso. Además Miss no se perdía una comida porque decía que sus pecados favoritos eran la lujuria, la gula y la pereza. No había nadie en la sala común porque aún era pronto, así que antes de subir por distintas escaleras Harry me cogió el brazo izquierdo y me subió la túnica.

Lo siento pero si no lo veía no podía creerlo. - Debió ser un golpe duro ver a la que, hasta entonces, había sido para él una pequeña niña, con esa marca en el brazo, pero, si lo fue, supo como sobreponerse. La acarició con los dedos temblorosos y bajó la manga. Me besó la frente con ternura y se irguió mirándome a los ojos. - Has madurado mucho durante este día, tu mirada tiene un brillo especial.

¿Cómo? - He de decir que me confundió mucho su actitud, pero era Harry, se comportaba de forma extraña de vez en cuando.

Si, el brillo ha cambiado, y tienes un aura serena que ayer no tenías. Has dejado de ser la pequeña hermanita de Ron y te has convertido en toda una amazona valiente, luchadora e independiente. Lástima que haya tenido que ser a la fuerza por esta maldita guerra.

Harry¿estás bien? El sueño te está afectando, deberías dormir. - Le toqué la frente, aunque sabía de sobra no iba a estar más caliente de lo normal.

Haznos un favor a todos y no le enseñes el brazo a tu hermano¿OK? Ah! Y si ves a Artemisa dile que llevo todo el día buscándola y que me tiene preocupado.

Está bien. Buenas noches Harry. Descansa.

Nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado. Tardé una eternidad hasta llegar al último piso, donde estaba mi dormitorio. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y pensando que no había nadie me quité la túnica mientras llegaba a mi cama. Cambié mi camiseta y mis pantalones gastados por un pijama de cuadros marrones que me quedaba algo grande. Me dirigí al baño, cerré la puerta y corrí asta meter la cabeza en la taza del váter. Nunca me ha gustado vomitar, pero en esos momentos la presión pudo con mi estómago y eché hasta la primera papillaAl terminar me cepillé los dientes y me lavé las manos. Junté mis manos y mientras notaba el agua helada llenarlas me miré al espejo, entonces comprendí que quiso decir Harry. Era cierto que mi mirada era distinta, lo era porque le faltaba algo, el brillo de la inocencia. Me mojé el rostro para relajarme mientras pensaba en como cambiaría mi vida, pero no me arrepentí de haber hecho una estupidez si con ella pude salvar a Draco. Cogí el pomo de la puerta y lo giré a la vez que empujaba sin saber que detrás me esperaba mi mejor amiga dispuesta a hacerme un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Salí remangada del baño y ella se quedó mirando mi brazo. Enseguida bajé la manga del pijama porque me dio vergüenza tener algo tan vil grabado en la piel, no fue porque quisiera ocultárselo a ella, había decidido contarle todo con detalles incluidos.

Ginny, creo que he alucinado un poco porque acabo de ver en tu brazo la marca de los mortífagos...

No has alucinado, realmente está ahí.

Ya imaginaba. Bien, como soy una persona razonable, no me voy a poner a gritar como una loca, pero más te vale tener una buena explicación.

La tengo, pero tardaría mucho tiempo en dártela y estoy muerta de sueño.

Pues yo no puedo esperar a mañana. Quiero saber por qué mi mejor amiga es un mortífago.

Te lo cuento, pero primero dime porque has estado desaparecida todo el día...

Está bien, lo dejamos para mañana, porque a mi no me apetece contarte todos los detalles de lo que he hecho ahora y sé que hasta que no lo haga no me contaras que hace eso en tu brazo. Solo te diré que desde hace unos meses soy la agente en activo más joven de la Orden del Fénix.

Miss, soy mortífago¿recuerdas? No deberías darme esa información.

Somos amigas, y estoy convencida de que tienes una buena razón para hacerlo o eso espero.

Ya, pues siento desilusionarte, pero te acabo de quitar el puesto como agente más joven de la orden, y ahora, a dormir.

¿Ves? Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Descansa.

Descansa tu también.

A la mañana siguiente, y después de una explicación con muchos detalles de mi parte, Miss me contó que ella era un miembro activo de la Orden desde que asesinaron a su padre delante suya. Creo que esa historia no me corresponde contarla a mi. Aún así me contó que Dumbledore, después de mucho insistir, la dejó entrar en la Orden porque en el fondo el director sabía que si no la dejaba acabaría haciendo una locura y arruinándose la vida. Así le asignaba misiones poco peligrosas para tenerla contenta.

Bajamos a la sala común, pero tuvimos un recibimiento muy distinto. A Miss, Harry la abrazó y la preguntó suavemente los detalles de su misión. Así que él lo sabía antes que yo... Me sentí dolida, pero ella tampoco había sido la primera en saber lo mío así que me guardé mi enfado. Entre esos dos había pasado algo y Miss me lo contaría un rato después, en el desayuno. A mi Ron me recibió gritando incoherencias sobre hacer público el estar saliendo con Draco y casi le da un infarto cuando le dije que oficialmente estaba en el bando de los malos y que íbamos a dejar de hablarnos durante un tiempo en público, sería muy duro para todos y en especial para mí, pero era algo necesario. Me sentí mal cuando salió con una mirada triste por el hueco del cuadro de la señora gorda.

Una vez en clases tuve que apartarme de Miss y me jodió bastante porque me lo pasaba genial en clase con ella. Sólo podíamos hablar por las noches, y menos mal que teníamos nuestra propia habitación porque si no me hubiera muerto del asco sin poder hablar con mi mejor amiga. Hermione se unía de vez en cuando a nosotras y entre las dos me hacían de correo para hablar con mi hermano. Dumbledore me prohibió mandar correo a mi familia y amigos para protegerme y también me prohibió recibirlo.

El director nos hizo formar dos grupos y nos pusimos por parejas, Harry, Miss, Draco y yo formamos uno y nuestra misión no estaba claramente definida. Teníamos que hacer pequeños trabajos de investigación y algunas averiguaciones. El encargo de Zabini, Ron y Hermione era más fácil: vigilar a Parkinson y todas sus actividades porque si bien era verdad que no quería unirse a las filas de la oscuridad tampoco tenía pensado unirse al bando de los buenos. Ella estaba demasiado cerca de nosotros como para ponernos en peligro a todos, incluyéndose a ella. Creo que sospechaba algo y eso era muy peligroso, pero creo que en el fondo sabía quienes eran sus amigos y aliados...

Pasaron unos cuantos días muy raros para mí porque no podía hablarme con nadie de Gryffindor. Mi condición de espía me obligaba a perder contacto con todos mis antiguos conocidos y pasearme con los Slytherin metiéndome con la gente como hacían ellos. Muy pronto la mitad del colegio me odiaba y eso me dolía. No me gustaba llevarme mal con la gente y ya no podía tener el apoyo de mis amigos. Solo en contadas ocasiones. Escondidos entre los arbustos, tuve una conversación con mi hermano que nunca olvidaré...

Me alegro de poder hablar contigo Nito, necesitaba una de nuestras conversaciones con urgencia - Seguridad era lo que siempre he sentido en los brazos de cualquiera de mis hermanos, pero sobre todo en los de mi hermano más pequeñoporque siempre me ha protegido de todo y es el que más ha estado ahí.

Yo también la necesitaba, y además tengo noticias de papá y mamá.

¿Qué tal están¿Cómo está el resto de la familia? - Me urgía saber todo sobre las personas que aún me importaban.

Están todos bien. Mamá aún no ha superado la muerte de Percy pero George me ha dicho que el otro día logró sonreír. Papá está recuperado totalmente de sus heridas y aunque él tampoco se ha recuperado, está apoyando a mamá en todo lo que puede. Fred y George han cerrado la tienda por un tiempo para dedicarse a la orden totalmente y me han encargado que te de un capón de parte de cada uno y un abrazó. - Enrojecí un poco por la preocupación de mis hermanos mayores. - Bill ha puesto un hechizo protector sobre su mujer y sus dos hijas para que no las encuentren, ni siquiera la familia sabe quien las esconde. Charlie está en algún lugar de oriente en una misión secreta de la Orden y sólo sabemos que está bien... - Terminó cansado porque dijo todo casi sin respirar.

¿Y tú¿Como estás llevando todo esto? - empecé a arrancar pequeños matojos de hierba, era un tic que tenía cuando estaba melancólica.

Yo sigo teniendo presente a Percy porque era mi hermano y le quería, pero la vida sigue y no puedo estar siempre triste, creo que tu piensas igual que yo. - Asentí con la cabeza y continuó. - Además estoy alegre por mi hermanita y por mi mejor amigo que han conocido a dos personas que sé que les quieren y les harán felices.

Gracias Nito...

Déjame terminar. Aunque estoy un poco enfadado contigo Virginia porque no me dijiste nada de lo que ibas a hacer. - Su mirada cambió un poco pero yo sabía que ya se le había pasado gran parte del enfado y solo le quedaban algunos resquicios de molestia. - Creí que tenías la confianza suficiente en mí como para informarme de algo tan importante.

Te confiaría mi vida y lo sabes, precisamente por eso no te lo dije. ¿Me hubieras dejado?

Seguramente te hubiera atado a una silla y te hubiera encerrado en una habitación bajo siete llaves y después hubiera arriesgado inútilmente mi vida y la de mis amigos para sacar a Malfoy de allí...

Y os hubieran matado a los cuatro así que mi opción era más válida que la tuya...

Eso no lo sabes, pero bueno. - Le miré con cara de "Sí, claro" - Está bien, tu opción era más válida, pero no me gusta que mi hermana se haya cambiado de bando...

¡Maldita sea Ron, dejad todo de protegerme de una puta vez que no soy una niña joder! Creo que he demostrado en más de una ocasión que me sé defender.

Sí, es verdad, lucharás con uñas y dientes por tu gente y por ti, pero ¿Quién será capaz de protegerte de ti misma?

¿Qué quieres decir? - Me estaba empezando a enfadar bastante con él.

Vir, te he visto deambular por los pasillos con un aire triste y melancólico impropio de ti, te he visto cambiar tu mirada cálida por una de hielo. He visto como mi hermanita se convertía poco a poco en una mujer de hielo capaz de congelar todo a su alrededor y capaz de esconder todo sentimiento. No ríes, no lloras, ni si quiera te enfadas cuando te faltan al respeto como hacías antes. Esto puede contigo, te está matando por dentro poco a poco...

Eso es mentira. Solo finjo. Interpreto un papel para salvar mi pellejo y el de la gente que quiero.

Te estás metiendo mucho en el papel y al final te lo acabarás creyendo, no puedes seguir así.

Tú no sabes nada, te repito que solo actúo. Sólo eso. - Si estaba tan segura de que solo estaba interpretando un papel y que lo único verdadero de eso era mi nueva amistad con Zabini y mi amor por Draco... ¿Porqué me irritaban tanto las palabras de mi hermano?

No te creo, y sé que tú tampoco te crees lo que dices.

Claro que me lo creo. No quiero seguir con esta conversación. - Me levanté y empecé a andar. - Nos vemos Ronald.

Virginia, no te enfades y hazme un favor...

Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada...

No dejes que esto te supere porque tienes gente que te quiere y te apoya. Recurre a nosotros si tienes algún problema.

¿Algo más? - Estaba realmente irritada porque ya me había dado cuenta de que él tenía razón.

Sí, Malfoy me ha contado tu pequeño problema con la poción para inhibir el dolor del alma, es muy peligros, ten cuidado...

Sé perfectamente lo que hago, ni él ni tu debéis entrometeros en mi vida, por algo es mía.- No quise escuchar más y salí corriendo entre furiosa y avergonzada. ¿Realmente tenía un problema de adicción a esa maldita poción? La respuesta estaba clara...

NOTAS: No hay mucho que decir, este capítulo no ha estado muy allá. Si, Ginny es adicta a una poción. Quiero que toque fondo y para eso necesitaba que tomara droga, pero pensé que los magos quizá se colocaban con algún tipo de poción, y como ella no es tan tonta de caer a posta en una dicción, pensé que la mejor manera era que no se diera cuenta hasta que alguien se lo dijera. No se si todo está lo suficientemente claro... Weno, solo quiero pedir disculpas, estoy en un curso muy xungo y no tengo demasiado tiempo para nada, pero como lo acabo ahora en mayo, cogeré la historia con ganas y publicaré bastante más seguido. Por último decir que musas gracias a mi prelectora por los consejos y animaros a dejarme un review.


	7. De mal en peor

Había hablado con Missa acerca de mi estado de ánimo y ella me proporcionó una poción para que, en los momentos peores de esta etapa, pudiera seguir adelante. Era cierto que me estaba ayudando mucho, pero después de la charla de mi hermano me di cuenta de que no debía tomarla tanto. Aún así de ahí a la adicción había un trecho bastante largo. ¿O no? Yo pensaba que no era adicta, simplemente eso me ayudaba, por lo tanto lo utilizaba a mi favor y lo controlaba. Me enfadé con mi novio por hablar de mi a mis espaldas con mi hermano. Me enfadé con mi hermano por no confiar lo suficiente en mi buen juicio. Pero sobre todo me enfadé conmigo misma porque, en lo que tardé en llegar desde el sitio en el que había hablado con mi hermano hasta el bosque prohibido, me había dado cuenta de que en el fondo ellos tenían razón. Yo no quería sufrir y esa poción era la alternativa a ello. Lo que quiero decir es que si bien no estaba enganchada como ellos creían, estaba haciendo algo también muy nocivo para mí misma, estaba huyendo de mis problemas. Me interné un poco en el bosque sabiendo que no estaba haciendo bien y me subí a un árbol en busca de tranquilidad.

A lo lejos observé como Ron se juntaba con sus amigos y le odié. Le odié con todas mis fuerzas porque esos eran también mis amigos y yo debería estar ahí. Tenía envidia de él y no podía evitarlo. En ese momento me arrepentí de lo que era y deseé no haber acudido a esa ceremonia de iniciación, pero enseguida deseché esos pensamientos y me maldije a mi misma, porque desear eso era como desear que Draco estuviera muerto por protegerme, y con eso si que no hubiera podido seguir viviendo. Descargué mi enfado llorando, cosa que últimamente hacía a menudo y bajé del árbol. Me fijé que había una figura observándome agazapada entre los árboles, pero pensé que sería algún mocoso huyendo de un castigo por adentrarse en el bosque.

No tenía ganas de nada, pero hasta yo era consciente de que mis notas habían bajado, así que fui a mi cuarto a coger mis libros y bajé a la biblioteca. Había poca gente en esa parte del castillo y como consecuencia, había algunas mesas completamente libres. Elegí la más alejada de las ventanas que había, para no sentir la necesidad de perder mi vista por los terrenos que rodeaban ese segundo hogar. Logré concentrarme en mi trabajo de herbología durante un rato hasta que sentí como unas manos me rodeaban el cuello y un hormigueo recorrió mi espalda cuando unos labios se posaron en él

.-. No sabes cuanto me gusta que hagas eso. – Si había algo bueno en mi vida, era mi relación con cierto Slytherin al que cada día quería más.

.-. No sabes como me gusta hacerlo. – Se separó de mi y se sentó en frente. Me cercioré de que no había nadie cerca nuestro

.-. Tenemos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te buscara y que fuéramos lo antes posible, pero últimamente no se donde tengo la cabeza. Se me habia olvidado. – Le sonreí.

.-. Lo que pasa es que no eres feliz. – Bajó la mirada a la mesa y observo distraídamente mi tarea.

.-. Nadie lo es en estos momentos. Todos sentimos que la guerra cada vez está más cerca y el resultado puede ser desastroso y acabar con medio mundo.

.-. Pero Ginny, tu eres desgraciada, lo sé. Te observo siempre que puedo y no se si serás capaz de soportar todo esto.

.-. Ya, claro, la pequeña Ginny no puede soportar su vida. Pues no soy tan débil como todos creéis, ya te lo he dicho.

.-. Se que no eres débil, pero tampoco eres de acero. Lo único que todos queremos es que si te sientes mal, nos busques a alguno y hables con nosotros.

.-. Solo puedo hablar contigo y con Missa, se supone que el resto están decepcionados y todo eso. Recuerda que se supone que estamos en distintos bandos.

.-. Lo sé, pero al menos aun te quedan dos personas con quien hablar libremente, y no me negaras que te gusta poder estar conmigo en público.

.-. Mmm... por supuesto que me gusta. En público y en privado. – Sonreí de una forma pícara y levantándome un poco de la silla tiré de su corbata hacia mi. Le di un beso corto en los labios y cuando nos separamos se me quedó mirando.

.-. ¿Sabes, estás mucho más bonita cuando sonríes. – Me guiñó un ojo y se levantó. – Voy a buscar un libro mientras recoges tus cosas. Te espero fuera.

Recogí mis cosas y me encaminé a las estanterías a dejar un libro que había utilizado para un trabajo de pociones. Cuando pasé por delante de uno de los pasillos, noté como unos dedos se cernían sobre mi muñeca y me di la vuelta dispuesta a defenderme. Últimamente estaba un poco paranoica, pero quien no lo estaría si estuviera espiando al mago más temible de toda la historia de la magia. Al girarme vi a Parkinson algo nerviosa y miraba por entre los libros en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

.-. Ey! Tranquilízate¿quieres? Me has dado un susto de muerte. – Suspiré algo aliviada al comprobar que no era una amenaza.

.-. No puedo, Weasley, se que no hemos hablado mucho pero... bueno, necesito decirte algo que oí hoy de un compañero de casa. Pensé en pedirle consejo a Blaise, pero creo que deberías decírselo tu. Es que... no se como decirte esto... – Se estaba retorciendo las manos en un gesto inequívoco de nerviosismo.

.-. Vale, tranquilízate, respira hondo y lo más importante, comienza desde el principio. – Le sonreí para tranquilizarla un poco.

.-. Verás... Hace un rato escuché una conversación en la sala de Slytherin. Eran dos de los compañeros que se iniciaron con nosotros. Uno dijo que tenía órdenes de vigilaros a Draco y a ti, así que ten cuidado. Deben de sospechar algo, no metáis la pata.

.-. ¿Pero solo dijeron eso¿Que nos vigilaran? Bien bueno, no es tan raro, necesitan saber si soy o no leal a Voldemort de verdad. Es lógico, me esperaba algo así.

.-. No, no tienen órden de vigilarte a ti. De echo, no se por qué de tu lealtad no dudan. Dudan de la suya porque el otro día le vieron hablar con Potter como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. – Su vista no hacía más que recorrer las estanterías buscando a algún oyente inesperado. – No podía decirle esto a él, no soy capaz porque realmente no quiero descubrir de que lado está su lealtad, ya tengo claro donde está la mia y con eso tengo bastante...

.-. Está bien, voy a hablar con Draco, no te preocupes. – Mentalmente me pregunté sobre la lealtad de la chica que tenía frente a mí, en la batalla final la descubriría y después de todo, supuse que su lealtad sería siendo al lado oscuro, pues era una chica más bien débil y cobarde, aunque al fin y al cabo, eso pensaban todos de mi...

Si bien nadie podía estar seguro de que fuera una servidora del poder, pues si así fuera me tendrían que haber llevado a Azckaban por prevención, todo el mundo lo sospechaba y se alejaban de mi y además mi relación con Draco no ayudaba demasiado y era el principal factor por el que todo el colegio, menos los Slytherin, se alejaba de mi.

.-. ¿Sabes? Sé que los motivos del señor oscuro para vigilar a Malfoy no son infundados y él es tu novio¿no?. Tu le puedes proteger mejor que Blaise y yo que solo somos sus amigos. – Su mirada era suplicante. Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

.-. Se lo que me quieres decir, tienes razón, le protegeré si es preciso con mi vida. – La miré a los ojos. – Si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí.

.-. Gracias y cuídate. – Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue.

Dejé el libro en su sitio finalmente y pensé la mejor manera de decirle a Draco que estaba a punto de ser descubierto. Mi mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad y yo no podía hacer nada. Si alguno de nosotros era descubierto, el resto iría detrás y entre Draco, Zabini y yo sabíamos demasiado de la Orden... tanto que con la información de los tres podrían hacer bastante daño a la organización.

Al fin salí de la biblioteca y después de darle una buena excusa a miDracopor la tardanza nos fuimos directos al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones. No nos hizo falta llamar a la puerta, se abrió en cuanto llegamos.

.-. Siéntense por favor, en un minuto los atiendo. – La profesora guardó unos papeles en un cajón y lo cerró mágicamente. – bien, señorita Weasley, señor Malfoy.

.-. Profesora. – Nos quedó hasta bien decirlo a la vez...

.-. Les he mandado llamar porque necesitamos los nombre de todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que hay escondido entre los alumnos de Hogwarts. Sé que sería delatarnos y decir que tenemos un espía entre las filas del enemigo, pero necesitamos sacarlos del colegio o podrían hacer mucho daño.

.-. Me temo profesora que no sería un buen momento para delatarnos y decir que tenemos un espía. – No podía permitir que se supiera la existencia de un espía si sospechaban de mi novio. Podían matarlo, o incluso cosas peores.

.-. Virginia, no lo entiendo. Nunca es un buen momento para delatarnos... – Siempre tenía que abrir la boca en momentos poco adecuados. Le miré mal y seguí como si él no existiese.

.-. No lo entiende, ellos sospechan de Draco. Sería como arrojarlo a los leones, no podemos hacer eso en este momento. – Él se quedó con la boca abierta y tardó un rato en reaccionar. Rato que la profesora y yo utilizamos para hablar algo más.

.-. ¿Cómo? Esto es terrible. Dejar a todos los nuevos mortífagos aquí nos arriesga a un ataque directo al colegio, lo que dañaría en gran medida a toda la Inglaterra mágica. Sacarlos es delatar al joven Malfoy y ya de paso al señor Zabini. Y por su puesto a usted, puesto que los tres pasan el día juntos y sería algo sospechoso. – Estaba histérica y caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Calló un rato y apretó los labios al pensar, gesto que solía hacer bastante a menudo. – Esperen aquí un segundo que voy a buscar al director.

.-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Soltó Draco de repente cuando McGonagall salió del despacho. – Debería haber decidido yo si se lo decía o no.

.-. ¿Se lo habrías dicho? – Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. – Y no me mientas...

.-. Supongo que no. – Dijo bajando la mirada. – Hubiera dado los nombres y seguramente me hubiera delatado...

.-. Y con ello a todos nosotros, así que hice lo mejor para todos.

.-. Quizá no hubieran sospechado de vosotros. Seguramente solo hubieran sospechado de mi, e incluso habría reconocido que había sido solo yo. Y una vida no se puede equiparar a las miles de vidas que se perderían si hubiera un ataque directo al colegio.

.-. Eso no me vale, no quiero enviudar sin haberme casado. Además sabes que de mi si que hubieran sospechado y más teniendo en cuenta que ya no tendría nada que salvar en ese mundo oscuro y me hubiera delatado a mi misma. – Le tomé la mano y le besé el dorso.

.-. ¿Por qué? – Hizo un rápido movimiento de manos y en un instante cogió él el control sobre la mía y se la acercó a la cara. – ¿Por qué siempre llevas razón? – Finalizó besando mi palma.

En ese momento entró el director en la pequeña habitación y se sentó en la silla de la profesora.

.-. Señores... Esto supone un gran cambio en nuestros planes. Tan grande que vamos a mandar a todos los alumnos a casa anticipadamente. Creo que lo mejor es no exponer a los alumnos a un riesgo de ataque, y que los tres espías que ahora hay entre las filas de Tom os alojéis en el cuartel de la Orden por un tiempo. Allí cambiaréis de identidad, de imagen y os llevaremos a empezar una nueva vida alejados los unos de los otros. Algo para que no se os pueda relacionar con nada, a poder ser, una vida como muggles. Cuando estéis a salvo, un accidente acabará con vuestras vidas, un accidente ficticio, por supuesto, y cuando todos vuelvan de las vacaciones, arrestaremos a todos los alumnos iniciados que ustedes dos me dirán en algún momento antes de irse.

.-. Pero profesor...

.-. No hay peros que valgan señorita. Esto es indiscutible, entiéndanlo, es por sus vidas. – El profesor nos miró con compasión al ver como Draco apretaba los puños con frustración y mis ojos se aguaban. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no se vayan a ver más, seguro que el destino les unirá de nuevo. Ahora vayan a hacer las maletas, ustedes serán los primeros en partir dentro de tres días. El señor Zabini será avisado esta misma noche y se unirá el día de partida con ustedes en la entrada a las 7.30. Sean puntuales.

Era oficial, en estos momentos de mi vida había tocado fondo y solo tenía dos opciones, seguir caminando por ese fondo o volver a salir a flote. Afortunadamente siempre he sido una persona fuerte y pensé al menos intentar salir a flote y pasar los mejores últimos días conDracoque pudiera pasar, puesto que según las palabras del director, no lo vería en mucho tiempo, si es que algún día volvía a verle. Me levanté reteniendo el llanto al menos hasta subir un par de pisos, justo la mitad para llegar a mi sala común. Entonces, sin poder aguantar más me lancé a susbrazos y lloré, lloré por mucho tiempo mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Él no dejó escapar una sola lágrima, pero su tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Debía hablar con él pero ahora no podía. Poco a poco nos fuimos resbalando hasta llegar al suelo y me recosté sobre sus piernas para seguir llorando. Tanto tiempo estuvieron mis ojos derramando tan agotadores cúmulos de agua que al final, rendida, me dormí sobre él.

Un rato después sentí como si mi cabeza se agitara y volví a oír una voz que me llamaba, igual que la noche del hospital. Abrí los párpados pesadamente y vi unos ojos verdes muy brillantes. Me asusté un poco pero en seguida los reconocí y recordé porque estaba dormida, aunque me descolocó un poco encontrarme en la sala común de Gryffindor en vez de en un pasillo abrazada a Draco.

.-. Encontré a Draco en el pasillo contigo encima y me pidió que te trajera. Tenía algunas lágrimas en la cara, pero ya sabes como es, nunca lo reconocería... Y viéndote a ti me he dado cuenta de que tu has estado llorando también, y por el rojo de tus ojos, diría que por mucho rato. – Me miró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza que destrozaron el poco auto control que tenía y una lágrima rebelde siguió el rastro que antes habían dejado sus compañeras. Aún así conseguí no derramar ninguna más. Y serené mi voz.

.-. Tengo que despedirme de este castillo en tres días. No puedo volver aquí. Al menos hasta algo después de que acabe la guerra, si esto no se ha caído o si yo no he muerto. Tengo tres días para despedirme de ti, de mi hermano, de Hermione, de Missa, de todos... – En ese momento Missa bajaba por las escaleras y me miró con tristeza, nunca me lo dijo, pero aún sigo creyendo que ella sabía todo lo que había pasado. – Y no tardaré mucho en dejar toda mi vida atrás, hasta dentro de muho tiempo...

.-. Pero... Llamarás, escribirás o vendrás en algún momento a vernos, aunque te escondas. Sirius lo hizo. – Con el tiempo Harry y yo éramos casi hermanos, aunque ya tuviera demasiados. Vi refulgir una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

.-. Harry, cariño, los cambios de identidad son así, como la protección de testigos del mundo muggle. Cortas con toda tu vida y empiezas una nueva de cero. Sin comunicar con nadie, sin visitas... nada. – Missa me miraba con los ojos aguados, e iba a dar mucha pena dejarla atrás, igual que al resto.

.-. Exacto. Dentro de unos días algo provocará la muerte de tres jóvenes estudiantes y oficialmente Zabini, Malfoy y la pequeña Weasley estarán muertos. Empezaremos una nueva vida como muggles y no podremos intervenir en la guerra, aunque será inevitable que estemos en los últimos días, en la última batalla, pues toda ayuda será poca y bien recibida.

Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome peor que nunca en mi vida. Mis rodillas fallaron y doblándose, golpearon contra el suelo produciendo un sonido sordo contra la piedra. Reconozco que me hice daño, pero en ese momento el dolor físico no me importaba, era como si fuese incapaz de reparar en él y por enésima vez me pregunté dónde estaría mi límite, pues unas horas antes pensaba que había tocado fondo y no era cierto. Esta situación me asfixiaba cada vez más, no podía respirar y como un flash que enseguida deseché, me llegó a la mente el pensamiento que menos me ha gustado de todos los que he tenido, pese a que ese pensamiento se hizo realidad. Quizá lo mejor era empezar de nuevo, todo nuevo, incluso pareja nueva. Las cosas aquí sólo podrían ir a peor y sólo me harían sufrir.

Quizás si dejaba todo atrás conseguiría ser feliz, o al menos, algo más feliz.

Notas¿Retrasarme yo¡Que va! Solo un año. No os voy a explicar porque tanto retraso, en cierto modo, da un poco igual, el caso es que me he retrasado, pero son las primeras vacaciones que tengo en un año y eso por suspender en junio y tener que examinarme en septiembre. Bueno, solo espero que os guste este capítulo que he hecho sin nada de inspiración porque ha dicho que para estudiar no se necesita y que volverá cuando descanse y parece que algún día si que se ha pasado por su antigua morada. Gracias por leer, y si realmente esto lo lee alguien que me lo haga saber por un review, porque en el ultimo capitulo que subí solo me dejó una persona y porque sabia que me deprimió no recibirlos. Weno, gracias por leer y gracias por decirme en que cosas he fallado.


End file.
